Child of Rain, Child of sky
by AchtungBabyAchtung
Summary: Kat and Ros Vance know nothing about there past except what they have wheedled out of their aunt Em. When a letter arrives notifying them of the death of their father at the Ministry, and they are asked to teach at Hogwarts School their lives take a dange
1. Kat

Another story. I know I should finish the other ones but I wanted to write this one. Only thing is it gives away the ending of _Rain streams down my faith. _So what do you guys think? I'm probably not going to finish this one unless I hear from you that you want it done. At least not until I've done the other one. Anyway, as usual thanks to all my reviewers especially Feltonsgirl90210. Enjoy!

Child of Rain, Child of Sky,

You are mine.

I hold you above the flood.

Feel the sun on your skin

Breathe in,

The thunder and the light

You're in my sight

Though I'm gone

Hold on. Hold on.

Child of night, child of mine,

I know you

And you'll be fine

Hold yourself strong

Hold yourself tall

You stand above us all.

Feel the sun on your skin

Breathe in

The thunder and the light

You're in my sight

Though I'm gone

Hold on.

I see the clouds

I feel the rain

But you will be strong

Hold on.

Its amazing how your life can explode just like that. Rebirth. In a second you can become someone else, someone you never knew, someone you never met in your life before.

For me and my sister, all it took was a letter. It was summer, hot and bright, the sun sparkling on the fountain in my grandmother's house which swept out around me. I leant back on the rough stone, drops of water falling on my face. My smile faltered slightly as I scrutinised my sketch of the castle. I was carefree in a way we only are when we are young, and the sun is shining.

I caught sight of two owls winging their way over the tall trees that fringed the Quidditch pitch. I gratefully threw aside my pad and pencil and took the thick crackling letters from the birds, who perched on the worn statue for a moment before disappearing away into the sky. I watched it go, lazy with the time I had to waste.

I glanced down at the addresses, written in deep red ink and noticed, in surprise, the Ministry seal staring up at me. I turned it over, expecting to see my grandmother's name, or my aunt's.

_Zuleika Black_

_The Castle_

_Llanech Island_

I read. Right address, but I knew no – one of that name here. At least not quite. I read the other, frowning.

_Kallisto Black_

And the same address. My frown deepened. I wandered into the house, still mouthing the words and called my sister. My grandmother came with her and my aunt Em. I handed Rosalyn the letter marked Kallisto and watched as she reached the conclusion I had – our middle names, never used, too ornate for daily use, our address but definitely, certainly, completely not our surname. She frowned but I was more interested in the way my Grandmother's eyes were widening. Aunt Em was looking worried. In a I-know-what's-coming-sort-of-a-way.

'Should we open them?' asked Ros, uncertainly.

'Wait…' began my Grandmother but we had already slit them open with a spell and were beginning to read the contents. There was silence. My hands trembled as I read

_Dear Ms. Black, _

_We regret to inform you that your father, Sirius Black Esq. was killed yesterday. Our sincerest condolences,_

_Sincerely, _

_Libera Birch,_

_Head of the Civilian Liaison Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

_This letter is a standard response to the nearest kin of the deceased. For further details Write to the Ministry._

I looked up from the letter, and saw Ros' eyes as wide as my own. My Grandmother's house elf, an ancient creature named May bustled in and handed over a letter that had 'just arrived that second'. I was nearest the door and she gave it to me. My aunt leant over to see too and we read the distinct green ink together.

_Ms R. and Ms K. Vance_

_The Castle_

_Llanech Island_

I slit this envelope too, breaking the seal. A fragment fell into my hand and I realised it was the Hogwart's Crest.

_Mses Kathryn and Rosalyn Vance,_

_I shall call at four O'clock this after noon if that is agreeable. Kindly ask your aunt to remain as I should like to speak to her._

_Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster, _

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft etc._

'What does it say?' asked Ros and when I didn't answer 'Kat?'

I read the letter out loud. I know Ros' stunned expression must be mirrored in my own. I turned wordlessly, shaking slightly, to Aunt Em. I knew from experience I would get nothing from Grandmother. I could not seem to get the words out. I was afraid. I felt somehow that this was the brink. The clouds were beginning to move; shift and change. Sometimes the past is better left alone. We know this well, we the generation whose parents died for us, died at the hands of the darkest war that we have seen in civilised times.

Ros, always the clearer minded of us, summed this up in one question:

'What the hell?'

I turned to my grandmother. She was shaking her head and her eyes were full of a pain I could not understand. Aunt Em seemed shocked but I think it was the content of the letters rather than their existence that shook her. She put a hand on mine and Ros' arms and said, with a n air of false calm:

'Girls, I think it would be better to leave this until Professor Dumbledore arrives.'

We all glanced at our watches, suddenly remembering. Two O'clock. Two hours until we would know anything. I couldn't take it anymore and I pushed past Aunt Em, and half ran out of the oak doors which stood ajar to let in the sunshine. I heard Ros' voice calling behind me, but I kept going. She wouldn't follow me. I kept running until I was across the pitch and I hit the copse beyond. I slowed to a walk, my breathing heavy and quick. I did not realise until I reached my destinantionbut I had been making my way towards the bay. I broke out of the trees and stood, head spinning on the cliff. I closed my eyes and the wind pulled my hair, teasing the curls apart. I could not get those words out of my head. _….Your Father, Sirius Black…._ I glanced at my watch again. Quarter to three. I had about three quarters of an hour, I had come the long way here. Yes, I just about had time. I started running down the track to the pebbles. I stumbled a couple of times and nearly broke my neck but I caught myself in time and kept going until I reached the Rocks. I pulled off my outer garments and my jeans until I was just wearing my sundress. I ripped off all my jangling bracelets impatient to go, and scrambled up the Rocks, laughing in anticipation. I ran to the end of the jutting chunk that hang out over the deep waters and dived cleanly into the grey waves. The cold hit me like a brick wall. I gasped for air and kicked upwards. If I'd have thought there were endless charms I could have used but all I wanted at that moment was the numbing cold of the sea and the song of the merpeople who lived in the deep caves on my ears. I steeped myself in the water again, kicking down to touch the bottom, brushing it with my fingers as my lungs screamed for air. I blocked out my thoughts like this for sometime before checking the time. Twenty to four.

_Shit_ I thought dragging myself away and up the shingle to my things. I dried myself quickly with a spell, pulled on my jeans and, sticking my wand in my back pocket as I ran, made my way back towards the tall towers rising from the house, where my answers lay.


	2. Ros

Chapter 2 – Ros

I heard the door slam behind Kat and left the room with the excuse of finding her. My grandmother accepted this and aunt Em made no move to stop me though I am sure she saw through it. I called after Kat once or twice half-heartedly, though I knew she would not turn back.

She was going down to the cove where the merpeople are. I knew it before she knew it herself but she would not have wanted me to follow. She doesn't like to be seen with her guards down. No-one does but Kat finds it intolerable. She would find me if she wanted to. She knew where I would go just as I had known for her. I didn't want to think, so I headed straight for the paddock.

The paddock is a small piece of land next to the place where the copse gives way to woodland proper. It has no fencing, that wouldn't keep Emer in. I was worried she wouldn't be there; mostly she spends the hot summer days in the shades of the forest but I found her at the edge of the trees. She moved forward when I approached, whinnying slightly. I stroked her black neck and the feathers across her shining wings.

'You feel up to a canter?'

I asked her softly and she tossed her mane back where it grows long over her eyes in answer. She trotted smartly over to where a tree had been felled so that I could mount, gripping tightly with my knees just below the wing joint. I clicked slightly with my tongue and she started to walk forward, gradually moving into a canter and unfurling her wings, made as if to throw me off. With a swoop at the pit of my stomach and a whoop that rang out through the open sky I surrendered myself to the rushing wind and the blinding sun and for an hour or so remembered nothing.


	3. Light

Chapter 3 – Light

Kathryn glanced at the time as she neared the house. It was ten to four. She turned suddenly and walked towards the paddock, not wanting to be alone in the house. She had been waiting about five minutes, leaning on a tree, arms folded and frowning slightly, when the jarring hoof – beats hit the earth. Emer wandered over to her, pushing her muzzle into Kat's shoulder. She stroked the horse's nose and looked up at Ros, who nodded and dismounted quickly.

'Ready?' she asked quietly.

Kat nodded after a moment and, with one last pat of Emer's glossy flanks they walked side by side back into the house.

Kathryn and Rosalyn's first impression of Albus Dumbledore was of a tall, silver haired gentleman whose half moon glasses framed twinkling eyes. Ros liked him at once but Kat wouldn't let herself. He was about to rip her life to shreds and she wouldn't forgive on the strength of likeable eyes. He stood up when they came in and shook their hands firmly.

'Zuleika, Kallisto, its good to see you again'

Kat began to speak, but caught her aunt's eye and shut her mouth abruptly. Dumbledore settled himself back down and the girls took seats opposite him and their grandmother. Aunt Em stood a little to the side, her face half in the shadow of the heavy red curtains. The old man's face clouded slightly.

'I think perhaps the best way to start would be for you to tell me your life's story, so to speak. I'm sorry to say that until now we believed, that is your father and his friends believed that you were both dead. It seems that the only people who knew of the continued existence of the Black twins are your Grandmother and your aunt.'

Kat's face was getting angrier and angrier so Ros cut in quickly

'We don't know who our parents were. Except that they were related in someway to the Vances. They were killed in the great attack eighteen years ago.'

Dumbledore glanced very coldly at Valeria Vance, who, though old, sat straight and determined.

'This is what you were told. Your father believed that you killed in the very same attack' he said.

'And our mother?' asked Ros quietly.

Aunt Em interrupted.

'I think the clearest way would be if someone told the whole story'

'My dear Emmeline' said Dumbledore ' No-one but you knows it'

Aunt Em took a breath and was silent for a moment.

'Alright' she said, almost defiantly 'I'll tell it.' She ran a hand through her hair and looked up at the twins.

'Your mother was my elder sister, Carmen Vance. One of the most talented witches of her age at Hogwarts. She had two great friends, Lily Evans and Spikes Brand. And they had three great rivals who, oddly enough they all married.' Dumbledore smiled slightly at the memory 'Lily became Lily Potter, Spikes was tragically killed by death eaters before she married Remus Lupin and Carmen? Carmen married Sirius Black and had you two. The day she held you in your arms, they were the happiest I ever saw them' It took them months to think up your names. Carmen said they had to be interesting because she knew you would be. They were dark times and there were bad things, lots of bad things but you got on well enough until you were about a year and a half old. Harry was nearly one, that's how I know, you were almost exactly half a year older than he was. They held a great gathering. I should have thought there were about twenty of us, every Vance in England who were fighting against Voldemort.'

She sighed before continuing.

'I don't know what happened, but the death eaters knew we'd be there. There were nearly fifty, though Voldemort himself wasn't there, and now we know why. They haunt me even to this day. Tall, hooded, black figures. The stuff that nightmares are made on. I was barely seventeen and I was terrified. I ran blindly out into the garden, we couldn't apparate, something was blocking the way, a complex spell, that there wasn't time to break. I saw Carmen running towards me, ducking bolts of light and fighting all the way. She pushed you into my arms, and her broomstick too. 'Tell them I love them' she said 'tell them always do what you must and do what you can' She hugged me and then she was gone, wand flaring looking for Sirius. I hardly knew where I was by this point but I mounted and held on to you as tight as I could.

When I reached here dawn was breaking in the sky. The message came early. Everyone dead. House obliterated. Carmen was dead. Sirius was dead, as far as we knew. By the time we knew he had left to find Lily and James he was in Azkaban. We couldn't burden you with that. When we knew he was innocent, there was no proof, I did not know it myself until last year and then he couldn't rush about the country. Now he is cleared but it is too late, and I cannot forgive myself'

She had moved to the window as she had spoken of returning here, and was now leaning on the frame, as if she couldn't hold herself up. As for the twins, the world span as their lives took shape.


	4. Kat II

Chapter 4 – Kat

'So this is the real deal?' I asked

I can't quite seem to comprehend it, I'm not Kat Vance but at the same time I am.

I am too young to be having an identity crisis.

Ok Kat, Think rationally.

'So assuming this is all true, what the hell happens now?' Ros said to Dumbledore, who considered us for a second before replying.

'I would like you to leave your private education here, and come to Hogwarts.'

We looked at him, nonplussed.

'I think they'll have need of you. From what I've seen, you both wield considerable talent for such young witches.

We didn't ask who 'they' were. Everyone knows about Harry Potter and his friends. I remembered reading about how he'd been in the tri wizard contest or something last year.

'You realise they will have finished their NEWTs by the time they leave this summer? Said Grandmother, the pride just discernable in her voice.

'Of course' came the easy reply 'I want them to come and teach. We've found ourselves rather short of reliable defence teachers, you know'

My face fell at the idea of teaching pupils barely younger than ourselves but Dumbledore twinkled at me.

'I'm sure you will do a very admirable job' he said 'and there's someone I'd like you to meet. Perhaps you could come to Hogwarts for a few days?'

And that's how we met Harry Potter, and the whole thing began


End file.
